Deep love
by Amaya Hime
Summary: Their relationship was a little confusing and weird but if you ever asked them to be part from each other the answer will be definitely no. Gruvia oneshot


The girl smiled as she felt the soft breeze hit her skin. She closed the book that she held in her hands and put it aside on the table that was next to her. She started to touch her big belly slowly as she looked down at it with that smiles that never left her face. Yes, she was a pregnant woman. She was pregnant with her 6 months child and she was waiting impatiently for him to get out of her. She had prepared everything already for him because she was too excited to see him out while carrying him in her hands.

Juvia put her legs down the chair she was sitting on and looked to her right side, at the table. She stretched her arm out to the table and looked at the hand watch that was there to realize that passed 3 hours since she had come sitting in the balcony and started reading this exciting book already. She didn't feel the time passing because she was reading a book that caught her attention and she didn't realize a long time had already passed. She stood up and started walking slowly inside the apartment. She tried to be determined to make food to her husband who was going to be back at the night.

Even though he asked her to stay still and not to tire herself with making food or anything else in the house because she was pregnant, she kept arguing with him about 'she is the wife of this house and she has to make him dinner because if she didn't, he will leave her and go find himself another woman.' And o course every time she says that he would laugh at her and ignores her.

Her husband was feeling how weird she gets when she talks in that kind of tone because no matter what, it's impossible for him to leave her because she didn't make dinner. While she was becoming weird talking about something that would never actually happen, he ignores her and do what he has to do.

Juvia was walking in a very slow motion like a penguin. And this was the nickname her husband calls her with when he watches her walking in front of him while she insists to make him something he can do himself. So he then walks quickly and prevents her from doing the thing. But, she never listens to him.

A penguin, this nickname was given to Juvia when her husband realized her weird way of walking with that big belly of hers. And to Juvia, if she was in a good mood she laughs at it and kisses him. But, if she was in a bad mood because of her hormones she gets all teary and cries because of being sensitive.

Juvia finally reached the kitchen and kept staring at the inside of it for a moment. While she was looking at the inside, she started to think what she should do her beloved husband. What should she do? What should she do?

While Juvia was thinking of what she should do to her beloved husband. She was attacked a hug from the back surprising her.

"Wha-"

The strange person didn't speak up; he thinks that she has to know who he was without talking. She looked down at the arms that were wrapped around of her belly to realize that it were very familiar strong firm muscled arms that she saw before.

She calmed down quickly and smiled softly touching his hands slowly with both of her hands.

"Gray-sama,"

The woman smiled as she felt the grip around her belly loosened slowly. She turned her body slowly to wrap her arms around the firm body of her husband.

"Took you long enough," the man smirked while looking at her with eyes shaded of hair. He leaned down to capture her lips to his. Juvia reacted to his kiss as she closed her eyes.

Gray parted away from her to look at her eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was acting this way like saying he finally got to see her. He missed her so much and finally got to see her and this breath was because of being relieved to see her.

Juvia frowned at him when she remembered that she didn't make anything for dinner. His coming made her forget what she was doing and what she was going to do. She looked at him as she parted her arms from him.

"Why are you here so early?" she put both of her arms on his chest as she kept looking into his eyes.

"What? You don't want me here?" Gray said with a very weary look in his eyes. He still wrapped his hands around of her.

"No! It's not that!" Juvia pouted looking right and left to her side while trying to get away from her husband's grip. "I didn't prepare anything to eat and you… you sure are hungry." Gray didn't move his eyes amused of how she talked and it was like the end of the world. He smiled and let go of her waist and grabbed her hand.

"I came back early so you won't be making food for me." The man said as he walked pulling the woman with him to the living room. The girl panicked unable to stop him because she didn't understand what he was actually doing. He stopped in their living room and looked back at her. "I have brought food from the guild so eat up and stop making it hard for me."

The girl kept staring down at the food that he brought. He prepared everything and it didn't need anything except for being eaten. She didn't know why but she felt stinging in her heart. Her hormones made her very sensitive and emotional to anything even when it was something that actually for her good and that simple. She moved her head to look at Gray while her eyes became teary which shook Gray.

The black haired guy became shocked and didn't know what he did wrong so she became like that, he started to panic.

"Wha-?!"

"You mean you don't want Juvia's food anymore?" she started crying already as she looked at him.

"J-Juvia…" it was really hard for him to handle her when she becomes so emotional.

"You mean you don't like Juvia's food?" the water mage repeated as she sniffed making the ice mage hopeless unable to do anything.

"It- It's not like that…!"

"You don't like Juvia anymore, do you?!" she squeezed her eyes shut as she said this sentence with all of her force. Without letting him the chance to defend himself, Juvia started walking away from him until she reached her room and closed the door forcefully behind her.

Gray didn't move a finger from the shock; he was frozen in his place. He doesn't believe what actually happened just now. She made results from a very simple thing and he doesn't know how she was able to make all these results inside of her head in a very short time. Hormones were really evil and were really his enemy because it turns her from a smiling cheerful girl to a very depressed girl in a second. Sometimes, Gray thanks God that she is not like other women who gets angry over the smallest things like Erza.

But it was so tiring to deal with a woman who cries the whole time.

The black haired ice mage sighed as he raised both of his arms and started rubbing his head through his hair. He moved his head to look down at the food that was placed on the table. He sighed once again when his stomach growled. He was so hungry and tired; he was ready to eat a whole cow all by himself but he just can't leave his wife like that. He put his hands down to his sides as he moved his head to look at the other direction of the room. This was really tiring.

The man brought food's cover and started covering the food he brought dying to eat a simple thing. He ignored his needs and looked away from the food.

Gray started walking inside of the house until he reached the apartment's door. He opened the door and got out from the place. He walked and walked like there wasn't an end to his way. He felt like it was really long way.

And finally, Gray reached what he actually wanted to go, the flower shop. Gray was burying his hands deep in his pockets and staring helplessly at the place. Gray knows that he didn't do anything wrong and believes it but he knows that pregnant women gets really sensitive during pregnancy and that's why he tries as much as he can not to make Juvia sad or argue with her but most of the sadness Juvia gets into slips out from his hand.

Actually, in normal times, Gray is very stubborn one and can argue with Juvia the whole time if he believes that he is right but, he tries to keep her safe because it might hurt her pregnancy and hurt their beloved child. So, he takes back and decides to slide it.

He sighed again as he moved to the inside of the place meeting the people with cold weary eyes. The girls' eyes started glowing with hearts everywhere as they saw that handsome man who suddenly visited them and rushed to surround him.

The man simply ignored them and moved to where the counter was to ask the lady for flowers. The lady at the counter was all in loved with the black haired guy as well which made it hard to talk with her.

He repeated once again, "I need red roses,"

"Y-Yes," the woman said as she started to panic and look around her. "R-Red roses will be ready now, m-mister!" she started walking away from her spot to the flowers that covered everywhere.

One of the problems that it's hard for Juvia to deal with was his fine and handsome looks. She gets tired from all these looks over her husband. Sometimes she thinks to cover his face while walking with him.

And sometimes when Gray gets angry of her, he starts to make her jealousy by talking to girls that likes him. Their relationship was a little confusing and weird but if you ever asked them to be part from each other the answer will be definitely no.

The woman handed him the bouquet that held so many red roses and kept looking at him not moving her eyes aside. Gray took the flowers as he kept looking at it; he wishes that with this bouquet his suffering ends.

"M-Mind if I asked to whom y-you brought this bouquet?"

The ice mage moved his head to look at the girl and then smirked.

"To my wife,"

He left the shop and left behind him several girls that had their hearts broken to pieces.

The girl wiped away the tears that fell down on her cheek with a tissue but she couldn't actually hold back the other tears that followed. She is actually surprised of her mood that suddenly changed and she was ready to pay her life to understand why her hormones are playing this game with her. She sniffed as she looked down at her belly. She groaned as she felt her child kicking inside of her. She just wants to get him out as fast as she can because she is so tired.

Juvia was sitting on her bed as she was looking at the rest of the room and crying. Then she lied down on the bed and put her head down on the cushion. Gray's image started popping in her head. She groaned once again when she started thinking that she was too cruel when she did that to Gray. She just yelled at him without a reason. He was so tired and hungry and all she did was ruining the mood.

Juvia buried her face in her hands as she felt like she ruined everything. She has at least to apologize but her tears don't want to stop so she will apologize later. Now, she just wants to rest a little since she has been up until now.

While she was laying her body down on the bed, her eyes suddenly started to close. And all suddenly, she fell asleep.

The black haired guy entered the house with a very quiet and cold self. He walked inside of his home slowly holding the bouquet of the flower in his hands. He walked to their shared room to see that the door was closed. He opened it slowly to be faced of the blue haired girl lying her body down on the bed and giving him her back. He frowned and started walking towards her. He kept watching her movement when her body is rising and going down because of the breath. Gray put his knee on their bed sinking in the soft sheet. He moved his head to look at her and realized she was already asleep.

Gray smiled once again and kneeled his body to kiss her on her left cheek; he sat up again and put the flowers next to her body.

Juvia felt that was some strange movements around her, she felt like she was actually dreaming. She was about to open her eyes but then felt soft lips upon her soft cheek and that when she realized that it was actually her lovely husband Gray by feeling his smell goes through her nose.

A red color started to spread on her face because of that sudden kiss she didn't prepare to as she kept her eyes shut. She was so embarrassed of him and what he did. But she wasn't able to open her eyes to look at him though.

When Gray realized that there was red color on her cheeks he dropped his mouth open and became speechless.

"J-Juvia!"

The woman moved her hands and buried her face. He looked at her as he made his lips in a thin line and kept looking at her. He was actually embarrassed of what he did as well but it wasn't the first time he kisses her while she is asleep but she surprised him because she was actually awake.

"G-Gray-sama," the water mage removed her hands slowly off her face to look at him while her face is still red. "J-Juvia's sorry." The man didn't answer her as he kept looking at her biting his lower lip and hands on his waist.

"G-Gray-sama," the blue haired girl sat up on the bed. She didn't look at her right to see the flowers though. Gray sat down on his knees before her and looked down at the bed. He took a breath and let it go slowly.

"I'm the one who must apologize." He said as he didn't move his eyes away from the bed surprising her. For her, she was the one who made the problem and she has to fix it so why is he the one to apologize?

"N-No, it's not Gray-sama's fault!" the woman moved her hands to grab on his left arm and looked at his face. "Juvia should listen to Gray-sama no matter what because Gray-sama knows what's good to Juvia and what's bad." She said with determined look and Gray just wanted to laugh because of her cute face.

"But I should have listened to you and made the food together with you." Stated the dark haired mage making the girl to smile.

"We make it together next time then," she said waiting for her husband's kiss but he didn't. Instead, he bent down and stretched his arms bringing the bouquet. At first Juvia was surprised of what he was doing and became more surprised when she saw him holding this bouquet. Gray kept staring at the bouquet for seconds so then he stretched his arm out for the girl to grab it.

"W-When did you…?"

"I was actually surprised that you didn't realize that it was lying there the whole time." Gray laughed handing the girl the bouquet. Then, Gray stood up as he stretched his arms out. "Since we made up already, let's go to eat. I'm starving!"

Juvia didn't hear anything that time; she kept staring at the beautiful flowers. Her husband was so sweet. She was the one that was at fault but he apologized and brought her flowers. How perfect he was! He was so nice even when he is angry at her, he was just nice to her and mean to everyone else because she meant a lot to him. Juvia stood up off the bed slowly as she started to walk towards the ice mage slowly while holding the bouquet in her hand. When reached the man that was standing and giving her his back. She wrapped her arms around chest and laid her head on his muscled back.

Gray got shocked of what his wife suddenly did. He moved his head to look at his right direction trying to reach her but he realized that she was a little too short.

"J-Juvia…!"

"Juvia promises that she will never make Gray-sama sad." Gray blushed while trying to look at her as he moved his hands to touch her hands that were on his chest.

"Juvia…"

"Juvia… will never… make you sad." Gray grasped her hands and separated them, then he moved his body to her direction. He realized that tears were already dripping down her eyes. He raised both of his hands and slowly wiped them away.

"Juvia never made Gray sad." The man started while wiping her tears away. "Juvia is a perfect wife for Gray." The man leaned down to capture her lips to his as she reacted quickly. He parted away from her lips and smiled cupping her face.

"Juvia and Gray are so good together," he kissed her forehead. Juvia then attacked him with a hug as she buried her face in his chest. He smirked, "And Juvia is Gray's penguin."

"Gray-sama," the water mage called as she parted from his chest that made her feels warmer. She moved her head to look at his face with a soft smile on her face. Then Juvia grabbed his hands and pressed them on her belly. The ice mage was surprised at first because she broke the hug and kept looking at him with ha smile. But then when she grabbed his hands and pressed them against her belly, he felt that the child was kicking.

A sudden smile appeared on Gray's face as he kept laughing playfully.

"He is kicking, he is kicking!" the man cheered as he felt the baby inside of his wife. He looked like a young child who had been given a toy. Juvia couldn't hide her laugh as she realized his childish reaction about feeling his alive child for the first time.

"Yeah, he is kicking." The woman said between laughter as she stretched her arms out to cup his cheeks with both of her hands. "He is alive and is waiting impatiently to get out."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek and then bent his body to place a kiss above her belly. Juvia rubbed his head through his black hair as she smiled. She was really happy that after years of loving the ice mage, he finally accepted her feelings with a very warm heart.

The mage didn't only accept her feelings but he also convinced her that he had planed it for a while. He told her that at first, he thought that she was kinda annoying but then being followed by her everywhere made him unable to adapt with her loss and bit by bit, he was watching her too as well.

You can't imagine how happy Juvia became after hearing such a thing from her Gray. She just… adores him. And he can't love anyone except for her.

They were just so perfect together.

 **The end.**


End file.
